


The Son of Evil

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Action, Adventure, Evil opposite, F/M, Kids, beginning, nextgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: The first multi-chapter of the Nextgen Series, and the first of the Viridi Saga,The Son of Evil, also called theEvil Opposite Arc. Cheren Uno is suddenly going crazy, assaulting his friends and destroying towns, and he's in big trouble. But is he really behind this?





	1. Cherry Cherry Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren Uno is going crazy and attacking his friends! Just what has gotten into him?

**Hello, peoples! The start of my Nextgen Series multi-chapters!**

****

**_

Chapter 1: Cherry Cherry Rampage

_**

****

**Forest area; the foot of a strange volcano**

The stars shone in the dark night sky as tons of supervillains driving their vehicles piled into a secret garage entry within the side of the volcano. The last one to enter was a school bus driven by the PTOOEY and Faculty 4 before the garage closed. As all of the vehicles took their parking, the legions of Brotherhood villains exited out and gathered into the next room ahead. But while the others had gone, the evil teachers stayed behind in their bus. Once the villains had cleared away from the indoor parking lot, the teachers threw off their disguises, revealing their selves as Sector V. “Sector V, state Numbuhs and positions!” Aurora declared.

“Numbuh 361, Second-in-command!” Chris Uno announced.

“Numbuh 2.31, Soda Supplier!” Mason Dimalanta announced.

“Numbuh 1.26, Nurse!” Haruka Dimalanta announced.

“Numbuh Sub-23! Expedition Expert, eh?” Sheila Frantic announced.

“Numbuh 13.2036! Spy!” Dillon York announced. “And my shadow, Mario!” Dillon’s shadow rose up, giving two thumbs-up.

“Numbuhs 52, 25, and 2x5!” Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan announced. “4x4-technology trio!”

Kirie Beatles signed something that translated to, _Numbuh 0-V! Silent Combat Specialist!_

“And of course, Numbuh 1362. Leader.” Aurora finished.

“How come we had to do that?” Mason asked. “I mean, we already know who we are.”

“It’s traditional. Anyway, you’re up first, Dill.”

Dillon nodded and placed on a helmet with a built-in camera, then used Shadow Veil to slide into a vent and come out the other side, inside the audience chamber where the villains sat at dinner tables. Dillon hid within the ceiling and looked down on them with his camera activated. His view from the camera was being transmitted to Sector V’s monitor, and they were able to see what he was seeing. “So, what exactly is going on here?” Dillon whispered into his communicator.

“The Brotherhood of Evil is back, and they set up Father’s old Villains’ Choice Awards show.” Aurora replied.

“Euh. Musta took them a while to clean all that snot out the first time.” Chris said, disgustedly.

“Yeah. And because of that mess our parents made, they tripled the security around the back areas. So we’ll have to come up with a different plan to bring this place down.”

“How’re we supposed to do that?” Mason asked.

“Look! It’s starting!” Haruka yelled, excitedly pointing at the screen. Within the audience chamber, music began to play as the curtains rose upon the stage. Several villains, like Mad Mod, Johnny Rancid, Mumbo Jumbo, Killer Moth, Knightbrace, Little Juan, and Robin Food, stood upon the stage as they began to sing.

_Villains: Villains, we’re the villains!_

_The most villainous of adult…_

_Villainery!_

_Robin Food: It’s the night of nights_

_For all the evil sorts!_

_It’s the Villains’ Choice Awaaards!_

“Greetings, fellow villains, and how is everyone doing tonight?” Robin Food asked.

“GREAT!”

“Fan-tastic.” Robin Food spoke into the mike as he paced back-and-forth along the stage. “Now, as you all know, this is the first villain awards show in 20 years, since we’ve been trapped and frozen inside Final Brain. But now, the Brotherhood has escaped, and are free to wreak havoc like in the old days.”

_Ever since the medieval_

_We’ve been the Brotherhood of Evil_

_Frozen 20 years or more_

_By those Kids NEXT Door!_

_I hate ’em, yes I do_

_Hate ’em, I’m sure YOU do, too_

“YEAH!”

_But now that we’re back_

_There’s no time TO slack!_

_For as we returned from the sa-aack…_

_It’s time to atta-ack!_

_’Cause Mumbo Jumbo’s got magic_

_Legion’s death was tragic-_

“I’m kind of glad he’s gone.” Mega Mom commented.

_Wuya’s a ghost-_

“Hiii!” Wuya smiled and waved to the crowd in her ghost form, floating over a table beside Jack Spicer.

_Meldar’s a HOST!_

“Hey there!” Meldar Prime greeted.

“And Robin Food, hey that’s me!”

“Don’t forget Little Juan, baby!” Little Juan cheered.

“Now before we begin this show,” Robin Food continued, “I feel it’s only best we give an honorable mention to the mastermind who made this organization alive. Behold:” He directed their attention to the screen behind him, showing an image of Darth Genious, aka The Brain.

_Robin Food: This is Revan Bane Sidious_

_But we called him Brain_

_’cause that’s his game_

_Or perhaps just Darth Genious_

_Little Juan: He had the meanness!_

“And it was thanks to his leadership that the Brotherhood won victory over the Kids Next Door, and almost all of the other worlds.” Robin Food continued.

_“YEEEAH!”_

“But unfortunately, our plans were foiled, and Revan Bane was struck down by his own traitorous apprentice, Nolan York.” The screen showed a (poorly-drawn) image of the crippled boy himself, with a red ‘Not allowed’ circle over him.

“Woohoo! Go Dad!” Dillon cheered above. Mario instantly cupped his shadowy hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

“And as his fellow villains, it is our duty to continue his work and bring crime and villainy to all.” Robin Food finished.

_Oh, Revan Bane was our leader_

_Instructional heeder_

_Long live Revan Bane_

_He’ll always LIVE in fa-ame_

_Bad as bad as could be_

_Even badder-_

“Than me!” Technus yelled.

_But now’s he gone_

_But not the fun_

_BECAUSE… WE’RE…_

_Villains: Villains, we’re the villains!_

_The villainous villains of adult…_

_VILLAINERY!_

_It’s the night of nights_

_For all the evil sorts!_

_It’s the Villains’…_

_Yes, the VILLAINS’…_

_Choice Awaaarrds!_

Finally, the song came to an end, and Robin Food spoke once more, “’Tis shame that our fair commanders could not attend, but it seems they are mourning over Revan’s death. I would say the same for Madame Rouge, but the same does not go! For it seems that she is…” Robin Food gave a smirk before speaking quietly into the microphone, _“getting married.”_

“OOOOHHHH!” the villains drawled in amazement and surprise.

“Pleh.” Dillon spat up above, disgusted at the mention of Madame Rouge, even more that she was getting married. And what’s worse, he and his friends even knew to whom.

“Yes, yes, to some magician fellow.” Robin Food spoke.

“It’s not me!” Mumbo spoke, running up to the microphone. “Just so you know!” He ran off before Robin Food continued.

“Ahem, yes, well, anyway… With Revan Sidious gone, it is sad to say we do not have a leader. Which is why the purpose of this very award show will determine who is the more worthy of becoming Brotherhood leader. Let us get started with the first category.” The lunch-stealing villain was about to open an envelope.

“Why don’tcha save yourself the finger strength and put that thing down.” At this, an eruption of gasps echoed throughout the room as they all directed their attention to the center of the middle aisle. Dillon and the children gasped as well: none other than Cheren Uno glared up at the stage, a pair of sunglasses over his frowning visage. In the background, they could all make out the sound of what sounded like Mexican guitar music.

“Is that… Cheren?” Aurora whispered in shock.

“Oi, wut’s he doin’ there, Mate?” Sheila asked. “Did ’e decide to do this mission ’imself?”

“He would’ve let us know if he was coming.” Aurora figured. “Let’s just see what he’s up to.”

“Well, well, if it isn’t Cheren McKenzie Uno.” Robin Food observed with a glare. “Supreme Leader of this era’s Kids Next Door. It is an honor to have you here at our humble show. You’d make a most excellent prize to the winner. But may I ask why have you shown up here on your own, rather than being dragged against your will?”

“Because you villains are weak.” Cheren spoke in a cool tone. “Nothin’ but a bunch of retired old lackeys who used up their last favor long ago. I can’t have you making a mockery of what we stand for.”

“And just when does an operative like you have right to tell us what we villains stand for?” Robin Food asked with a glare. The army of villains growled and bore expressions of anger as they all leaned in closer, readying their weapons to attack the lone operative.

“Heh heh heh.” Cheren smirked and kept the maniacal gaze behind his glasses. “And just what is it you stand for?”

Robin Food was confused by this statement. But before they knew it, Cheren had pulled out a dynamite and tossed it over to one end of the room. The villains over there cried in horror and tried to escape before the dynamite exploded. Villains began running about the room as Cheren pulled out various ray guns and began shooting all over the place. The Mexican-guitar music played even faster as he took out tiny, M.A.R.B.L.E.-like bombs and tossed them around, making the cave begin to crumble.

“Whooa!” Dillon cried, hurriedly flying back through the vent and back into his team’s bus.

“What is he doing?” Haylee asked.

Cheren pulled out a time-bomb detonator and stuck it to the ground as it started from one minute and began to count down. “Uh-oh! Let’s get out of here!” Aurora decided, and with that, they stomped the pedal and sped out of there as fast as they could.

 _“WHOA!”_ the operatives screamed as the inside of the volcano exploded just upon their exit. The bus was blown open, and the operatives were sent flying out, bouncing and landing along the ground as they were slightly burned and torn.

The group crouched down and watched as a silhouetted figure slowly marched out of the flames of the volcano interior. There stood Cheren Uno, completely unscathed as he kept his cool look. “Hmph. What a bunch of dull villains.” The operative glanced back as some Mexican child dizzily wobbled out of the volcano, covered in a few burns as he held a Spanish guitar. “Pablo! Get going!” Cheren yelled.

“Uh, sí, señor.” The boy, Pablo, stuttered before continuing to strum his guitar and play the music.

“Ah, much better.” Cheren smirked. The Supreme Leader proceeded to walk away with a maniacal face as the Spanish child followed behind him. The operatives continued to watch him as he soon vanished out of sight.

“Did Cheren just do… THAT?!” Chris exclaimed.

“He made more fireworks than men at a tea party rally!” Sheila exclaimed.

Aurora remained silent and continued to stare after her brother with a suspicious look.

**Uno Household; Treehouse of Coolness**

Cheren Uno kept a calm and focused look upon his face as he crouched down behind some boxes, holding a bow and arrow in his left hand and the Hylian Shield in his right. He stylishly rolled out from behind the crates and took aim with his arrow, shooting and piercing a W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T. in the face. He sensed two more appear behind him and leapt before they could shoot, landing behind as he drew a small sword and performed a spin attack, taking them out. He saw two more W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T.s emerge on the other side of the room and tossed his shield like a boomerang, slicing the robos’ heads clean off before it came back. He rapidly back-flipped to avoid as more robots tried hitting him from the side, stopping and raising his shield afterwards. He slowly lowered his shield to peek at the robots after they ceased firing. But to his surprise, another robot appeared behind and successfully shot him in the back with a laser.

“Yow!” he yelped. The treehouse started to blink red as alarms blared, and all of the W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T.s shut down and sunk below the ground.

“You let your guard down, Cheren.” Mrs. Rachel Uno stated, coming out from a doorway.

“Well, he snuck up on me!” Cheren yelled.

“Still? As future Hero of Time, you need to be prepared for sneak attacks like that.” She playfully smiled, entering the dark room ahead of them as Cheren followed. “And if you can’t master techniques with the bow, sword, or shield, how can I trust you to wield the Three Sacred Treasures?”

They entered the dark room and found a light shining onto a pedestal where a rectangular box sat. She grabbed the huge box and placed it on the ground, tapping a small, purple jewel that caused the box to flash open, revealing the Three Treasures. “The Master Sword, Arrow of Light, and the Mirror Shield.”

“But aren’t these weapons, I dunno, supposed to be more powerful than what I’m currently using? Why can’t I just switch to these things, make fighting a lot easier?”

“Because these three are the most powerful weapons in Link’s entire arsenal. Each one possesses the holy power of light. In the hands of someone who wouldn’t know how to use them, they could be extremely deadly. I mean, just the Light Arrows alone could mean a one-hit kill.”

“Well, what about the Mirror Shield?” Cheren asked, picking up said shield and looking at his reflection. “If it’s a mirror, wouldn’t it break easier?”

“Actually, the Mirror Shield is indestructible. It’s able to absorb energy attacks and send them back. But nevertheless, each of these weapons are extremely powerful. You’ll need to brush up a little more on your skills before you’re ready to use them. So, ready to go train more?”

Cheren dropped his current sword and gave a long yawn. “I don’t really feel like it. I’m so sleepy… I was up late last night.”

“Supreme Leader stuff?”

“Um… yeah.” He scratched his head.

“It’s hard bein’ a leader, isn’t it? But I know you can do it! You just need to make a little time for… well, yourself. Make for some entertainment once in a while, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, I have to be somewhere. I’ll see you later, Mom.” The Uno child walked out of the room with his still-tired expression.

“Take care, Cheren.” Rachel smiled and waved after him. Once she heard the door to the treehouse close, the blue spirit, Fi jumped out of the Master Sword.

_“His performance was still quite exceptional, Master. Though a bit more training is required.”_

“I know that, Fi. But he’s getting there.”

_“I fear we may not have long to wait. I cannot see what it is, but I can feel multiple evils amassing. Dark storm clouds are gathering…”_

“Well, Cheren did tell me the Brotherhood of Evil returned. We’ll have to be on lookout for them. In the meantime…” Rachel grabbed her Sacred Treasures and placed them back in the box, “I have my own paperwork to fill. See you later, Fi.” Fi retreated back in the sword as the box snapped shut.

**Sector L KND News Station**

“And so ends the heroic tale of the shepherd in rescuing the pack of humanoid mules.” Danny Jackson spoke, sitting beside his sister and facing the camera.

“In other news, the Brotherhood of Evil makes a grand return after 20 years of being trapped in liquid nitrogen, and have decided to celebrate their escape by hosting another awards show.” Melody Jackson spoke. “Just last night, Sector V has gone over in an attempt to put a stop to this award show. However, their attempts were somewhat foiled when our very own Supreme Leader, Numbuh 3621 snuck into their hideout and totally ransacked the place.” An image was shown of the very scene, with villains running and screaming as their volcano lair exploded. “Injuring Sector V in the process.” They showed the image of the operatives’ bus being blown out of there.

“UN-fortunately,” Danny continued, “though with a few minor injuries, the villains have ALSO made it out of there in OK condition. We’ll go more into detail about this tonight. Coming up again later, former Brotherhood Spy and Master of Disguise, Madame Rouge, seems to be _getting married_. Join us again tonight to find out to whom.”

“Annnd cut.” Eric cued, snapping the camera off. “Wonderful as always, you two.”

“I still don’t get why Cheren would just go over and destroy their lair himself when he already asked Sector V to do it.” Melody thought aloud.

“Maybe he just didn’t trust they could do it.” Danny assumed.

“I don’t think so. Regardless, he would’ve called them. Either way, _this_ scene peaks this reporter’s interest.” Melody smirked. “I think we should pay our cousin a visit. Come on, boys.” The anchorwoman stood up and started for the exit. “Let’s nab us a story.”

**Ashland Park**

The Supreme Leader was currently going for a walk through the park, sunglasses over his visage as a frown was plastered on his face. He took notice of the sandbox a few feet away as Lilac Farley and Berry Bean played around in it. The two five-year-old cats were both playing with tiny Rainbow Monkey dolls, with Lilac gripping one in her sharp teeth and shaking it around while Berry held hers in her mouth as she rapidly dug a hole in the sandbox in her desire to bury it. Lilac felt a shadow loom over her head, and the werecat looked up as Cheren stood over them, a wide smile appearing on her face. “Berry, look! It’s Cousin Cherry! Hi, Cherry!” Lilac cheerfully greeted.

“Hey, Cherry, wanna play Catch?” Berry asked, presenting her doll to Cheren, as did Lilac.

The older cousin took and observed the two dolls, then looked down at Lilac’s innocent, joyous face and Berry’s smirking, mischievous one. The Uno child gave an evil smirk and proceeded to rip the two dolls into shreds, making faces of horror and sadness appear on the werecats. Cheren then grabbed Lilac’s cat ears and yanked them before pushing her down, then gripped and pulled Berry’s tail before pushing her down. Cheren grabbed both of the werecats and shoved their faces into the sandbox before stepping away.

He then took notice of the KNN C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. coming down for a landing several feet away. “Melody, how did you know Cheren was here?” Danny asked.

“Reporter’s instincts!” Melody, Danny, and Eric ran out and hurried to him, with Melody pointing a microphone at her cousin’s mouth, and Danny holding a camera. “Greetings, Numbuh 3621, I am Numbuh 10.11 from KNN News. (But of course you know that ’cause I’m your cousin.) Word has recently reached us of your heroic, yet reckless actions towards the Brotherhood, and Sector V’s lives, and this reporter wants to know, just _what_ gave _you_ the _drive_?”

“And what’s with the sunglasses?” Danny asked. “Taking more after your father now?”

“Heh.” An evil grin appeared on Cheren’s face. The Supreme Leader swiped the mike from Melody’s hands and shoved it in her mouth. The Ocean Princess quickly pulled it out, but was too late to defend as Cheren grabbed her long, raven hair and yanked it right off.

“AAAAHHHH!” Melody cried in pain, clutching the top of her head, her once-thick hair now ripped to short, thin strands before Cheren pushed her to the ground. The boy directed his attention to Danny, glaring into the camera as he raised his fist and punched dead in the lens.

“Yowch!” Danny cried, falling onto his butt as the camera was shoved into his left eye. Cheren’s smirk slowly returned as his evil gaze was directed to Eric. Pure fear shone upon the nerdy assistant’s face, sweating greatly as he carefully backed away.

“Um… s-stay back… Cheren…” Eric stuttered as Cheren calmly approached him. “D-Don’t hurt me now. Th-These are new glasses. They’re antiques. They’re, um-” He stopped when Cheren jabbed his finger at Eric’s chest. Eric looked down, and was taken by surprise when Cheren flicked his finger up and smacked him. Afterwards, Cheren pulled Eric’s shirt over his face and pushed him to his bottom. The evil cousin then walked over and pulled off both of Melody’s sneakers, followed by her socks, shoving both socks directly into Eric’s mouth.

“Hey, is that you, Cousin Cheren?” He was then approached by Anthony McKenzie, the 7-year-old, bucktoothed, and barefoot leader of Sector W. Smirking, Cheren marched up and forcefully STOMPED Anthony’s foot. “YOOW!” Anthony cried, hopping on the other foot while gripping the injured one.

“How does a boy your age get around with such big feet? I’m just trying to make them smaller.”

“Hey, Cheren!” Cheren looked over and saw Anthony’s 5-year-old sister angrily approach him. “I know Anthony’s a bully, but you don’t have to be so mean to him! I’m telling Aunt Rachel!” As a response, Cheren shoved the 5-year-old to the ground, grabbed a handful of dirt, and threw it in her face. Her eyes began to water after a few seconds, and the little cousin burst into tears.

“Hey, why are you acting like such a bully?” Berry asked.

“Stop being so mean, Cheren!” Lilac yelled.

“PABLO!” Cheren called out. The short Mexican child hurriedly ran over, panting tiredly as he pulled out the guitar and played more of the Mexican music. Cheren’s smirk returned as the boy ran about and began shoving over every little kid he could, and smacking the food and drinks out of everyone’s hands. He ran up to every male adult and either pulled their pants down or picked and wiped snot on their suit. For the females, he pulled out a razor and shaved the hair off their heads, then sprayed a can of bug-spray on their scalps. Cheren ran out into the street and tricked a bunch of cars into slowing and ramming each other by getting in the way. He made a car ram a sign post and a fire hydrant, which then erupted a fountain of water as Cheren dashed his way down the street, angrily watched by the group of operatives he had assaulted.

**Uno Household**

Rachel sat at her living room table and tirelessly signed and filled in a table full of papers. “Being a school principal sure ain’t easy.” she sighed to herself. The phone began ringing beside her, and she reached over to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey, Sis, it’s Harvey.” Harvey spoke on the other end.

“Oh, hey, Bro! What’s up?”

“Nothin’ good. Yours and _Uno’s_ son just attacked my kids!”

“What?”

“He attacked Anthony and Michelle at the park just now. I’m just sayin’ for the record, I blame the demon part inside him.”

“I knew being Supreme Leader was stressful, but I didn’t think it was THAT bad. I’ll talk to him after he comes home. Talk to you later, Brother.”

“This isn’t over, you know!”

She sighed, “Yes, yes, I know.” With that, she hung up, resting her head on her hand and sighing again.

_“Rachel, have you seen my sunglasses?”_

“Not really, Nigel.” Rachel yelled up. “Maybe Chris has them.”

_“He already told me he didn’t.”_

“Well, I don’t know.” She gave another sigh. “Man, I need some coffee.” The woman went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. She picked the jug off from the coffeemaker and poured some into the cup, then began to drink. She heard the phone ring again and sighed once more. “Nigel, could you get that?”

“Okay, okay.” Nigel replied, walking downstairs to pick up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, Nigel, it’s Eva!” Eva happily responded on the other end. “Listen, is your son home? We need to have a word with him.”

“Which one, the cool one, or the workaholic?”

“Nigel!” Rachel yelled.

“I’m just kidding!”

“Um, Cheren.” Eva answered.

“No, he’s not home; why do you ask?”

“Well, he just assaulted my kids at the park.”

“What? Why would he- Oh, I got another call.” He pushed the button and answered, “Hello?”

“Heey, Nigel, it’s Violet.” The werecat woman responded. “Listen, we have a little problem. Your son just attacked my daughter and niece.”

“Um, Violet, I’m-”

“Nigel, this is Yang.” The Chinese man suddenly appeared on the line. “It’s about your son. He-”

“He ripped my daughter’s doll up and pulled her tail!” Scarlet interrupted. “I am so mad, I can rip somebody’s head out.”

“Well, I-”

“Sis, this is Harvey again!” Harvey called again. “You better be doing something!”

“He should be, I just called him.” Eva spoke.

“‘He’? Wait, is that _you_ , Uno?” Harvey asked. “I wanna have a word with you.”

“Hey, don’t forget me! My daughter took forever to grow that hair.”

“Hey, forget about your daughter, you know how fragile cats’ ears are?” Violet asked.

Nigel winced in shock as all of the parents burst into a sea of arguments. “Hey-Hey, people. Calm down.” He tried to tell them, but merely stood there in annoyance as he listened to their arguments.

“Lilac has nothing to chew-” Violet complained.

“How’s Melody gonna look pretty?” Eva asked.

“I’m still talkin’ to you, Uno!” Harvey yelled.

“Hi, is this Kel’s Pizza Place?” Peter Griffin asked.

“Is everything all right here?” Bruce asked.

“Oh, sorry, I was a digit off.” Peter said.

“I’m not through with you, Uno.” Scarlet glared.

“Can everyone please calm down?” Yang asked.

“Eva, you got anymore chilidogs?” Kade asked.

“Hey, it was my turn to have the last word!” Harvey yelled.

“No, it’s my turn!” Angie yelled.

“Stop that nonsense!” Yang yelled.

“You stop that nonsense!” Bruce yelled.

“It’s my TV show!” Harvey yelled.

“Do you know how fragile her ears are?” Violet asked.

Rachel approached her husband with a disbelieved look and said, “Nigel, just hang up.”

“Cattails aren’t cheap either-” Scarlet said.

“Your son’s crazy!” Harvey yelled.

“Seriously hungry here.” Kade stated.

“Hey, I’m trying to place an order for 50,000 pieces of clothing.” Roger the Alien stated.

“MY NAME IS ED! HUG ME!” Ed cried.

Nigel instantly switched off the phone and hung it up. “We really need to stop answering so many calls at one time.”

“Ooooohhhhhh…” groaned Aurora and Chris as they groggily entered the living room, still covered in soot and bandages.

“Oh, there you kids are.” Rachel said. “We didn’t think you came home last night.”

“We were all too tired when we got back, so we just slept in the treehouse.” Aurora explained.

“What happened?” Nigel asked.

“We were about to bring down the villains’ awards show, when Cheren showed up and just blew the whole place to smithereens.” Chris explained.

“But didn’t he know you were doing the mission?” Rachel asked.

“Yes, he assigned us just that morning.” Aurora answered.

“Well, that’s weird. A bunch of our friends just called us and said Cheren was assaulting their kids.”

“Really? There is _something_ going on here.” Chris said. “In fact, Dad, I think Cheren was wearing the sunglasses you gave me.”

“So, THAT’S where they went.”

“But Cheren wouldn’t do all this stuff, would he?” Aurora asked.

“I know Cheren gets annoyed with people, but still.” Chris said.

“Don’t worry, kids, we’ll settle this straight.” Rachel assured them. “We’ll wait for Cheren to come home, and then ask him what’s wrong.”

“Providing he comes home first,” Nigel reminded, “before he goes and hurts anyone else.”

**Downtown Cleveland**

After stopping to get ice cream at Goofy Goober’s Ice Cream Parlor, Panini Fulbright was on her way home, walking down a city street. “Boy, Goofy Goober really knows how to cool a firebender off!” she exclaimed, quickly licking her cone. “I still can’t believe Francis stuffed that entire Sundae Supreme down like nothin’. Hehe. I think I’ll invite Cheren there for a little contest.” She smirked. “I’ll just take me a wee shortcut through this alley over here…”

The Irish child continued licking the cone as she passed into a dark alleyway, which seemed completely swallowed in darkness even though it was broad daylight. The firebender felt a presence behind her, turning around to see Cheren Uno himself standing in the alleyway entrance, his form covered by the darkness of the alley. “Oh, hi, Cheren! I was just on my way to getcha. Wanna come over to Goofy Goober’s? I bet I could totally beatcha at eating ice cream!”

The Uno boy just remained silent, his gaze focused on Panini as his eyes were the only visible thing on his body in the darkness.

“Um… Cheren?” Panini was becoming slightly frightened at her friend’s silent treatment. She squinted her eyes and looked a bit closer. She could make out the maniacal look upon Cheren’s face. “Umm…” Her eyes then focused to that of Cheren’s. Her expression turned to pure horror and fear at the feeling of malice detected in his dark-yellow eyes. Cheren gave a light chuckle and smirked, Panini backing away slowly as her creepy friend approached.

“Er, Cheren? W-What’s going on? You’re creeping me out, now. Don’t come any closer. Y-You’re creeping me out. Seriously. Um, Cheren?” After a few more seconds, Cheren was just inches away from Panini, the girl’s fear growing as she got a look at his smirk up close. “I-” She silenced as Cheren quickly gripped onto her shirt collar. She gulped. “Uh-oh.”

“Hellooo? Siiis’?” Francis Drilovsky called, coming into the alleyway. He took notice of the faint blood coming out of a garbage can, as well as the ice cream dropped beside it. The brother walked over, pulling the can open as it fell over. Francis gave a horrified gasp, his sister’s nose bleeding, her clothes torn, and various bruises along her body.

 

**And so begins the first part. The Brotherhood of Evil has returned, and Cheren already sends his greetings. Or… the person who SEEMS to be Cheren.**


	2. A More “Awesome” Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cheren is grounded for his alleged misdeeds, he must seek to clear his name!

**Hello, everybody! I would update sooner, but I’ve been preoccupied with _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance_! Fun game, fun game. I just made it to the _Tron: Legacy_ world! :D Anyhoo, it’s time to find out what’s really going on here!**

****

**_

Chapter 2: A More “Awesome” Reputation

_**

****

**KND Moonbase**

The Supreme Leader, Numbuh 3621 sat in his office desk, yawning as he signed paperwork with his head rested on his right hand. He heard his door open as Larry MayHence walked in with another stack of papers. “Um, Sir: Sectors L and W have complaints of assault, and they demand compensation.”

Cheren sighed and face-palmed. “Do I have to fill something out every time somebody stubs their toe?”

“Actually, that is one of Anthony’s complaints.” Larry said.

Cheren sighed again. “Thank you, Numbuh 65.42.” He waved for Larry to go, and the chubby nerd did so.

Cheren gave another yawn and asked himself, “I wonder what’s on TV?” The boy tiredly grabbed a remote and switched on the small TV in the room.

 _“We interrupt this program for breaking news.”_ Melody Jackson spoke as she and Danny appeared on the KNN News. Cheren cocked a brow at the sight of Melody’s torn hair and Danny’s black eye. _“Our breaking story: Supreme Leader Gone Berserk. Just recently, Yours Truly, my brother, and several of our friends/relatives were assaulted at the Ashland Park today by none other than Numbuh 3621 himself. The sectors of these operatives, including ourselves, have already filed several complaints of shoving, ripping up dolls, and pulling your cousin’s hair. We would show you footage of this, but Cheren smashed our camera.”_

 _“He gave me a black eye.”_ Danny whined.

Cheren’s eyes only widened in shock and speechlessness. _“Has our Supreme Leader totally lost it? Will we have to hire a new one? Will Cheren strike again? Find out more, after these commercial-”_ Cheren immediately switched the TV off.

“Well, that’s weird. Why would they think I attacked them?” Cheren asked himself. “Man, I need a drink. There’s gotta be some change around here…” The leader searched around in his jacket pocket for some money, but surprisingly found something else. “Oh?” Cheren rose a brow and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. “My father’s sunglasses? How did these get in here? Didn’t Chris have them? Hmm… I guess I should go home and return them. Sigh, maybe the drive will clear my head a little…” With that, the leader left his office and proceeded to the hangar.

**Uno Household**

After a while, Cheren landed his ship and disembarked to enter his house. As soon as he entered the door, he found Aurora and Chris sitting at the couch and watching TV, still covered in bruises as they also turned to notice him. “Oh. Mom, Dad, he’s here.” Aurora called.

Mr. and Mrs. Uno immediately walked in with looks of disappointment. “It’s about time you got home.” Rachel told him.

“Care to explain?” Nigel asked with a raised brow.

“Umm…” Cheren just looked confused.

“A bunch of our friends and relatives just called and said you were attacking their children.” Rachel explained.

“And last night, you broke in and blew up the villains’ secret lair without giving us a chance to escape.” Aurora said.

“See? He’s even got the sunglasses!” Chris pointed out.

“What? I never attacked anyone.”

 _“We interrupt this program with breaking news.”_ Eva Jackson spoke as she and Kade suddenly came onscreen. _“Live from Los Angeles, California, chaos on the streets of Ashland, West Virginia a few hours ago, done by an unknown child assailant with brown hair and a pair of sunglasses. ’Course, anyone related to this child will know him as Cheren McKenzie Uno, aka, my nephew. Er, but we’re not related by blood!”_ Eva said quickly. _“I was adopted by my cousin’s uncle, o-on his mom’s side! Okay? NNNOT related by blood.”_

“Uugh.” Nigel rolled his eyes.

 _“Anyhoo, this assailant has done quite a bit of damage downtown, was the cause of several car wrecks, and even attacked several children. Including our own.”_ Kade said.

 _“Here, we have footage of the incredible downtown destruction done by this single individual.”_ The screen showed several photographs, of cars crashed in spewing fire hydrants, people running out of a burning restaurant, and the despicable boy himself, wearing his smirk as he swiped a lollipop from a baby. The next photo was one of Pablo, the Mexican boy smiling at the camera as he held his guitar.

Cheren’s eyes shot wide open. “That wasn’t me!”

“Well, he looks a lot like you. _And_ you’re holding the same sunglasses.” Nigel pointed out.

“It wasn’t me! I swear! You really think I would do any of that?”

That’s when the phone started ringing again. Everybody shot their attention towards the ringing device, faces of nervousness upon their forms. Rachel hesitantly walked over and reached for the phone, holding it beside her ear as she answered. “…Hello?”

_“RAACHEEEEEEEELLLLL!”_

“Uhh… Hi, Fanny. What’s goin’ on?”

_“RACHEL! Grab that sorry son of yours and GET yer butts over here NOW!”_

“Uhhh, which one?”

 _“You know very well which one…”_ Fanny spoke in a quiet, vicious tone. _“So get yourselves over here, before I come over myself, and rip, his freaking, HEAD OOOOFF!”_

 _“She’ll do it. Trust me.”_ Patton assured her.

“Okay, Fanny. We’ll be over in a minute.” With that assured, Rachel hung up. Both of the parents exchanged a worried glance before they all focused back on Cheren, who gulped nervously.

**Drilovsky Household**

The family shortly arrived at the Drilovsky home as Rachel rang the doorbell, and Patton answered their call. “Hey, Patton!” Rachel asked happily. “What’s up?”

“Not the best time, Rachel.” Patton simply stated before allowing the family in.

“Ho, boy.” Rachel only sighed. “What is it this time?”

“Well, see, your son-”

“THERE you are!” Francis yelled, angrily stomping into the living room up to Cheren, taking the boy by the shirt and glaring angrily in his face. “You got some real nerve, sneaking up on my sister like that! When I get through with you, I’M GONNA-”

“Hold on, now, Francis.” Fanny intervened, pulling her son back. “Let me take care of this.” The Irish woman knelt down to Cheren’s eye level and cleared her throat. “Ahem: YA GOT some real nerve, attackin’ my daughter like that!” Fanny yelled, shaking the boy by his shoulders. “When I get through with you, you’re gonna REGRET the day your mommy gave you that first sip of milk. I never shoulda let my daughter hang out withcha in the first place. You’re nothin’ but a HEARTLESS, LITTLE, BOY that’s no different from Nigel Uno, or ANY OTHER stoopid boy from my time as an operative! Why they made ya Supreme Leader, Ah will NEVER know! YOUU-”

“Fanny, calm down, sheesh!” Rachel yelled, pushing the lady off.

“Exactly WHAT did I do?” Cheren asked.

“Why don’tcha have a look?” Fanny said, angrily dragging Cheren by the wrist up the stairs. “Here she is.” She instructed, pushing open the door.

Cheren’s face was frozen with horror. His best friend lied on the bed, weakly breathing as blood dripped from her nose, which was bent at a weird angle. Her toes looked like they had been stomped and twisted on the ground, and her knees looked like they had been kicked and bent several times. Her ears also looked like they had been twisted, both in different directions, and her eyes swelled as they were blackened. It seemed she was punched across her face several times, as well as her throat.

Cheren calmly approached the resting girl and gently held her left hand in both of his. “Panini?…”

“Oh…oh… Cheren…” Panini weakly spoke.

“Hey, you just stand back, now!” Francis yelled, pulling the boy away. “I oughta schedule you for early decommissioning right now.”

“Oh, come on!” Cheren forced himself away from his grasp and looked up at the parents. “I didn’t do this! Why would I hurt Panini of all people?”

“Well, you _have_ been known to cuss a lot when you lose to her.” Aurora stated.

“And, we don’t have any evidence that suggests otherwise.” Fanny said. “Luckily, Panini’s injuries don’t seem to be too serious. We’ll call a doctor, and I’ll make somethin’ yummy for her.”

“In the meantime, I’m afraid we’re gonna have to ground you, Cheren.” Rachel decided.

“What?! But I didn’t do anything!”

“We know, but like Fanny said, we don’t really have any evidence.” Nigel said.

“So if this ‘imposter’ strikes again, we’ll know because you’re in your room.” Rachel explained.

“But if there IS an imposter out there, then I have to be out there to stop him! I just can’t sit around and let that creep go out and injure people in my name. I have to bring him down myself!”

“Sorry, Cheren, but it’s just too dangerous to take that chance.”

“Man, that is SO not fair.” Cheren pouted with a grumpy look.

“Too bad for you, _Killer_.” Francis snapped.

“Now, now, Francis.” Rachel scolded. Cheren spared the boy an angry glare as Rachel led him away.

“But tell you what: I’ll wait for Panini to wake up, and then let _her_ decide if I should decommission you.” Francis called after him.

“Let’s go, Cheren.” Rachel told her son, Cheren’s eyes still locked on Francis as they exited the house.

**Uno Household**

The sun was beginning to set as Cheren lied back on his bed, his red rubber shoes kicked off on the floor as he rested his right leg atop the left. His head was rested on his right hand as he took careful aim with darts in his left, tossing the darts at the board on his door as he still kept the grumpy look plastered on his face. Just as he shot a dart at a picture of Ganon in the center, he suddenly began to hear a tapping at his bedside window. He looked and saw tiny pebbles being tossed at the window. He opened the window and looked down to see a barefooted girl, wearing yellow and green garb, long black hair, and gray eyes. “Hey!” she greeted cheerfully.

Cheren dropped down from his second-floor window and asked, “Who are you?”

“Don’t you remember me? It’s me! Lin Beifong!”

“Oh yeah… you’re that Toph lady’s daughter, from when we visited the Avatar Realms.” Lin smiled and nodded. “But… what’re you doing here?”

“My mom told me about this world, and I borrowed her Gummi Ship to come over. News travels pretty quick here, it seems. So, I hear you’re the recent, infamous ‘Supreme Leader Gone Berserk.’”

“Sigh, that _isn’t_ me. Some jerk is going around and hurting people, dressed like me. Thanks to him, my parents grounded me. Can you remember the last Supreme Leader who got grounded? ’Cause I sure can’t.”

“Mmm… that’s too bad. Hey, you mind if I come up and take a look?”

“Um, actually-” Cheren didn’t have a chance to speak as Lin stomped the ground and flung herself up to the second floor. Cheren put on a look of disbelief as he climbed back into his window.

“Hey, not bad!” Lin said, looking around Cheren’s room. “This world really is different compared to ours. Check out this thing!” she exclaimed, picking up and opening Cheren’s 4DS. “What do you call this again?”

“DON’T touch that!” Cheren snapped, snatching it away.

“Geez, pushy.” Lin then took notice of the small TV in his room. “And this is a ‘TV’, right?”

“Yes, we use it to watch stuff, and I was lucky to still be able to keep one. Boy, your world really needs to evolve faster.” Cheren stated, deciding to switch on the TV.

“Well, it’s not like we’re anything like those ‘Pokémon’ your world so cherishes.” The static soon cleared from the old TV as Melody and Danny’s images appeared.

_“We’re sorry to interrupt this program, again, as the Lean-Mean Cheren strikes back.”_

“What?!”

_“That’s right, Mel, for it seems that our fair leader failed to hear his operatives’ complaints, and has laid another attack upon Sector Q of Quahog, Rhode Island.”_

“So, is this like, a magic mirror or somethin’?” Lin asked. “…Hey!” she realized Cheren was hurriedly slipping on his shoes.

“I have to get over there and stop him!” he exclaimed.

“What about your parents? They’ll be mad when they find out you left.”

“Too bad. But I can’t just sit around and let him do this.” Cheren stated as he hopped out the window. “I don’t suppose you wanna help?”

Lin hopped out after him and said, “Well, if we’re ditching your room against your parents’ wishes, then I’m all for it!” With that, the two hurried over to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the yard and got inside. “So… this is some sort of mechanical bison thing?” Cheren only gave a sigh as he started the ship up and took off for Quahog.

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

Cheren uncontrollably drove around in a stolen car and leapt out before ramming it in another fire hydrant. The black night sky hung in the heavens, and he stood and brushed his hands off as he smirked and looked back at the many burnt buildings and spewing fire hydrant fountains. “Ahh, that’s another street for the construction agency.”

“Yeah. And it’ll be your last street.” At this, Cheren jumped around and readied his guard at the sight of Sandman, Coldman, and Wiccan, all aiming their weapons. “Is that you, Cheren?” Sandman asked, recognizing him.

“How would you know, _Sandman_?” Cheren smirked.

“Erm, I-”

“That’s not important.” Wiccan cut off. “We don’t know what’s got you so riled up, but causing destruction to others won’t help it.”

“This coming from Ms. ‘I’m gonna learn fake magic and take revenge against those who made fun of me in high school’?” Cheren remarked.

“Gotta hand it to him: he knows a lot.” Coldman said.

“Look, we’d hate to do this, but if you’re not going to stop, I guess we have no choice.” Sandman decided.

“Like it’ll take some cripple, some Eskimo, and some wannabe witch to stop me.” With that, the rogue child rolled forward and double-kicked Sandman in the gut, sending him rolling backwards on his chair. Wiccan took aim and started to shoot fireballs from her staff, but Cheren stylishly back-flipped and avoided before taking the staff and kicking her down. He twirled the weapon in his hands before facing Coldman, the ice-themed hero unleashing a ray from his ice pack, but Cheren shot a fireball to melt the pack’s hose, while the ice wave came and froze the staff. After taking down the three heroes, Cheren dashed away and began to break more windows.

“Well, that could have gone a bit better.” Wiccan stated.

“Well, there’s always Plan B:” Sandman said, pulling out a cellphone, “calling his mom.”

**Uno Household**

Rachel hummed a tune to herself as the blonde woman was busy scrubbing dishes. The phone began ringing beside her as Aurora and Chris walked by, watching as their mom answered the phone. “Hello? Oh, hey, Nolan!” she happily answered, pressing the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she continued to scrub dishes.

 _“Sorry to interrupt, Rachel, but we’ve got a problem.”_ Nolan spoke. _“Your son is over here wreaking havoc.”_

Rachel paused in her work, shocked, as she and the kids looked outside to see that the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was gone. The three hurried up to Cheren’s room to find the boy long gone as his window was left open, the drapes blowing in the breeze. Rachel held the phone to her ear again and said, “Don’t worry, Nolan, we’ll be there soon.” With that, she pressed the button and hung up. “Oh, great…” she sighed.

“Don’t worry, Mom. We’ll get ’im.” Aurora assured.

“Thanks, kids. Just be careful.”

“We will!” Chris nodded before he and Aurora hurried up to their treehouse.

Rachel watched them leave before looking to the sky out Cheren’s window, worried for her son.

**Quahog, Rhode Island**

The people frightfully ran from another street screaming as Cheren stood and smirked wickedly in their direction. “Hope you’re having fun.” At this, the rogue turned and found the REAL Cheren glaring at him, standing by Lin. “’Cause it ends here.”

“Hm. It _looks_ like you found me.” he still smirked.

“Just who are you?!”

“Take a wild guess.” With that, the imposter unleashed purple flames from his hands and made a fiery circle around him. “HUAAAHHH!” he cried as the flames exploded into a dark-fiery column that encased him. When the column cleared, Cheren and Lin gaped as the counterpart’s white articles of his clothing now became pitch-black. The two were still shock-frozen as the counterpart was about to speak. But before he spoke, he realized something was missing. He growled in frustration as he yelled, “PABLO! Get over here and play my awesome theme music!”

The tired Mexican child immediately ran over, panting. “You move too fast, Señor Nerehc.” The boy began playing his guitar. (Play the “Dark Pit Flight Theme” from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

Lin and Cheren shook their heads at his name. “Nerehc??” Cheren exclaimed, their eyes wide.

“That’s right. I’m your Negative.” Nerehc smirked, pacing back-and-forth. “Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. The son of Lehcar and Eeballaw Seltaeb. But you can call me ‘Negative Numbuh 3621.’ I’m basically just like you, only a million times more fun.”

“Shyeah. If killing and burning houses is your kind of fun.” Lin remarked. “Though actually, I’m kind of like you. But in different ways.”

“What are you doing here?” Cheren asked, glaring and gritting his teeth.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nerehc still kept his mischievous look. “I’m here to erase your good name. Or rather your BORING name. I’m setting up a brand new reputation for you. One that I find a lot more interesting. ’Course, the fact that you caught me sort of adds a wrench into the plan. Still, since no one is around to see us yet, I think now’s the time to make my escape.”

“You’re not going anywhere!” Cheren yelled, drawing his small sword as he ran in attempt to strike him, but the Negative leapt several feet backwards. Cheren growled, running and dealing several quick swings at the Negative, who swiftly moved and dodged around. Cheren took swing at his legs, but Nerehc leapt high into the air and came down on Cheren, smirking down at the boy as he stood on him.

Nerehc gasped and was flung away when Lin kicked a rock chunk at him. Cheren passed her a nod before getting back to his feet and readying to battle the counterpart. Nerehc conjured flames in his hands and began shooting them at Cheren, who rolled and dodged as he made his way over, dealing several punches across Nerehc’s face. Nerehc jumped behind and kicked him away, and Cheren looked back to see him doing a breakdance and create a fire shockwave. Cheren jumped the flames and performed a jump attack with his sword. Nerehc jumped away as Cheren ran forward, the two swiping several kicks at the other. Cheren was able to grab Nerehc in his legs and kick him away, smirking at the Negative. Nerehc gritted his teeth and stood up, rapidly tossing more purple flames at the Positive.

Cheren swiftly dodged the flames before making it over and spin-kicking Nerehc’s legs, knocking him down. Nerehc looked up as Cheren’s sword was pointed at his face, performing another breakdance to knock him down as well. Nerehc easily flipped back up afterwards as Cheren stood to glare at him. Cheren dashed forward and tried to whale on him, but Nerehc grabbed the arm with his sword before sliding him away. He looked over as Lin Beifong stomped and chucked more rock chunks at him, swiftly dodging the rocks before shooting flames at Lin’s feet, knocking her down.

He looked as Cheren got back up and performed a spin attack, but Nerehc only leapt away again. The Negative kept his cocky look as he hurried down the street, shooting flames behind him as Cheren gave chase. The Positive raised his arm and sent his sword flying at the Negative, scraping the side of his hip and making Nerehc trip. Nerehc held himself up with his arms and looked up at Cheren. “I admit you are tough, Cheren, but here’s one thing we _don’t_ have in common.” With that, the cocky Negative kicked towards the ground and unleashed purple flames from his feet, using them like rockets to soar high in the air.

“What’s wrong, Cheren? Don’t know how to fly? I guess you can’t do THIS either!” He then began zooming around side-to-side, making various movements with his legs as he still kept the flames running and remained his altitude. “Ha! Lookame! Can’t do this! Haha!”

“Grrrr!” Cheren continued to grind his teeth.

“Hey, I gotta run now. Wait, scratch that: I need to FLY! Hahaha! Later, sucker!” With that, the Negative shot into the heavens and soon vanished from sight. (End song.)

Blood boiled in Cheren’s form as he watched the Negative get away. His anger growing inside him, the boy erupted a powerful scream, and Lin shielded her eyes as a column of fire shot into the heavens. When the screaming stopped, the column disappeared, but flames still shone around his body as he panted in anger. Lin looked as a bunch of police cars were coming their way, parking as Joe Swanson and his cops came out with their guns raised. “Alright, kid, put your hands up in the air and get on the ground.”

Cheren continued to pant as his back was turned toward them. Lin then looked up as a C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. suddenly came down for a landing beside them. Mason and Haruka leapt out and immediately swallowed the area where the cops stood in green and purple gas (respectively), making them cough. Aurora and Chris quickly grabbed Cheren’s wrists and pulled him into the bus, followed by Lin as the ship lifted and took off. The touch of Aurora’s hand also caused Cheren’s flames to douse. By the time the cops blew the gas away, they found the kids long gone.

“Crap. They got away.” Joe said. The handicapped officer then looked and noticed Pablo. “Who’re you?”

Pablo glanced between the cops and the opposite direction and yelled, “Vamonos!” before dashing away as fast as Speedy Gonzales.

 

**So, yes, it was obviously Cheren’s Negative. :P But simply finding that out won’t get Cheren off the hook that easy. Next time, we’ll try and explain to everyone. Later.**


	3. Mom’s the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone knows the truth, Cheren's friends work together to pursue and capture his evil opposite!

**Lessee if we can straighten this out!**

****

**_

Chapter 3: Mom’s the Word

_**

****

**Drilovsky Household**

Fanny Drilovsky worriedly stood at her kitchen counter as she stirred the boiling soup before her. “Ah sure hope this thing is for real.” She spoke quietly. “Thanks for coming over to help, Mika.”

“Anytime, Fan.” The Filipino woman smiled, walking over with a bottle of hot sauce. “Where’d you get the recipe for this, anyway?”

“Oh, Shaunie got it from the Mushroom Kingdom. He decided ta give it to me ’cause he knows I love to cook. Pretty sweet, actually. Anyway, what we’re makin’ is supposed to be Spicy Soup. Now that we treated her injuries, she’ll need something spicy to get back on her feet. Perfect for the reckless firebender. I also made her this Fresh Juice.” She held up a small glass of juice.

Francis walked in shortly after to watch his mother finish stirring. “That should do it.” Fanny said.

“Mind if I take it up?” Francis asked.

“Sure. Just be careful, Francis. It’s hot.” Fanny placed the hot bowl on a towel and handed it to Francis as he carefully held it in his open right palm, and took the Fresh Juice in his left hand as he carried the items upstairs.

“You don’t really think Cheren would do this, do you?” Mika asked.

“It _does_ seem awfully suspicious.”

“He never really did seem the type to do that. Thatsh almosht ash random ash me.”

“Don’t be silly.” Fanny remarked.

Upstairs, Panini remained unconscious as her brother arrived in her room with the soup and juice. “You okay there, Sis?”

“Ohhh…” she moaned.

“Eat this and you’ll feel better. Hopefully…” With that, he placed the edge of the bowl by her mouth and tipped it so that the steaming soup would slowly flow inside. “And here’s somethin’ to wash it down…” He grabbed the Fresh Juice and bent the tiny straw before sticking it in her mouth. Panini weakly sucked on it and swallowed the juice.

Panini released a light yawn as she slightly opened her blackened eyes. “Francis?… What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry. Cheren’s being dealt with. We’ll get you better soon.”

“Cheren?…” She suddenly began to remember. “No! It wasn’t Cheren that attacked me.”

“What? Then who?”

“He…He looked just like him. But his eyes… they were different. They… were full of malice.”

Francis gasped and punched his palm in anger and realization. _“A Negative.”_

**Sector V C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.**

“You just can’t stay put, can you, Bro?” Aurora asked as the team was flying back toward Virginia.

“I don’t know what your problem is, Dude, but attacking my dad, Mr. Crystal, and Ms. Wickens isn’t cool.” Dillon told him.

“Guys, it wasn’t ME! It was my Negative!” Cheren tried to say.

“He’s telling the truth.” Lin followed. “I saw him with my own two eyes.”

“And who are you again?” Artie asked.

“I’m Lin, Toph’s daughter. You know, the strongest earthbender in the Avatar Realms?”

“’old on. If he’s your Negative, what would he be doing here?” Sheila asked.

“He said he wants to ruin my reputation and make a ‘better’ one. I have to stop him before it’s too late.”

“First, let’s try and explain things to our parents.” Aurora decided. “They’re probably pretty worried, seeing as you ‘snuck out’ at the same time your double attacked.”

Shortly after, the crew arrived back at the treehouse and met with the Uno and Drilovsky parents, as well as Mika and Francis in the front yard of the house. They took land and stepped off the ship as they approached the four adults and Francis. “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry I snuck out, but you have to believe me, I-”

“We know, Cheren.” Rachel cut him off. “Panini woke up, and she explained what she saw.”

“Is she OK?!” Cheren exclaimed. “Can I see her?”

“She’ll be fine. She just needs time to rest is all.” Fanny assured him.

“And we’ll call the other parents to let them know what’s happening.” Rachel assured. “That should clear your name for now.”

“Then our mission now is to find my Negative and bring him to justice.” Cheren declared with a determined expression. “Sector V, let’s head out and begin our search.”

“Not so fast, Bro.” Aurora kept him from entering the bus. “It’s been a long night. You’ll need your sleep if we’re going after someone like him.”

“I can’t sleep now. I need to-” Cheren cut off his own sentence with a yawn, “I need to find him…”

“There, there, Mate.” Sheila gently patted his shoulder as she and Mason led him inside. “Let’s get that weary ’ead of yours on a boat to Dreamsville, eh?”

“Hehehe. Poor kid.” Rachel chuckled as they watched them leave.

“So, any of you guys actually think about how we’re going to _find_ this Negative?” Lin asked. “I mean, how do we know where he’ll strike?”

“You just leave that to me.” Mrs. Chariton smirked before walking away.

“Where are you going?” Patton called to her.

“What do you do when a kid’s misbehavin’?” Mika asked, turning back at them. “Call his mommy.”

**Sector L News Station**

“Hello, everyone, and welcome to KNN News. I’m Numbuh 10.11, and this is Numbuh 10.0.” Melody began. “Just last night, the dreaded rogue Numbuh 3621 struck again. However, after a more recent phone call, it was discovered that our elusive rogue was, in fact, NOT our Supreme Leader, but rather his despicable Negative. Our fair Supreme Leader himself is currently planning a search for this renegade outworlder, just as soon as he meets with a group of the operatives his double had assaulted. Join us again tonight, to find out if his search becomes successful, or if he ends up at the wrong place, at the _wrong time_.”

**KND Moonbase**

When it came around noon the next day, Sector V brought Cheren Uno up to the Moonbase on their C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. The group of operatives made it to the bridge outside of Cheren’s office, and met up with the kids that Nerehc had assaulted, with the inclusion of the rest of Sector W, who were Sally and Harvey Harper, Fybi Fulbright, and Aranea Fulbright. “Guys, I hope you all know now that wasn’t me.”

“Duh. Of course we know. And that’s why we’re gonna help you find him.” Melody decided.

“And WE’RE gonna help, too!” Cheren looked to his left to find two alien kids. There was Makava, a yellow-skinned girl with a purple dress, black hair in a ponytail, and a tall antenna, and her tiny brother Vweeb, a white-skinned alien in a blue jumpsuit, standing on her shoulder.

“What are they doing here?” Cheren asked.

“Nebula sent them after Francis told her what happened.” Aurora replied. “That sure was nice of her!”

“Actually, Nebula was hoping to make an alliance with Nerehc after we caught him.” Makava explained. “She thinks he’s leader of the Negative DNK.”

“Guys, I can’t let you do that. Nerehc is way too dangerous and destructive for me to risk any of your lives.”

“Sorry, Cuz, but we’re gonna have to defy you there.” Anthony stated.

“Nobody likes having their good name slandered.” Sally told him. “And that bully hurt a bunch of our friends. That’s why we’d be honored to help you defeat him.”

Cheren sighed, “Look, guys, I appreciate the offer, but-”

“Dude, we’re helping you. Plain and simple.” Berry Bean decided. “Somethin’ tough to understand about that or somethin’?”

“Hehehe…” Cheren could only smile and chuckle.

“All right, now let’s cut to the chase, any idea where to find him?” Aranea asked.

“Umm…” Harry Gilligan started to think.

“Thine drawing of the ‘um’ maketh me think not.” Fybi said.

“We brought someone who might have an idea.” Came the voice of Darcy Chariton, who stood with her sister, Sunni. They directed their attention at the Chariton kids and took notice of the girl standing between them. She seemed an identical copy of Aurora, only her clothing was different. She was decked out in a black top (on one side was a spaghetti strap, while the other side had a slanting sleeve that ends below her other shoulder) with red trimming, and a red skirt with black lace. She wore a pair of huge red boots, which were marked on the top by two black tear-drop shapes, and featured black shoelaces, and the bottom was windup with black ribbons that faded into red. The soles and heels of her boots were black. 

Sheila’s eyes widened in confusion as she looked back-and-forth between the girl and Aurora. “Oi, now I’m seein’ double here. No one told me Aurora ’ad a twin.”

Aurora sighed, “No, Sheila… this is _my_ Negative.”

“E-yep.” The Negative nodded, an emotionless frown on her face, and half-closed eyes. “I’m Arorua EiznekCm Onu, Nerehc’s older, more competent sister.”

“Oh, great.” Aurora rolled her eyes. “I assume you’re going to be tarnishing _my_ reputation now?”

“Naah. That’s sort of my brother’s style, I have more important things to do. Anyway, Sunni and Darcy’s mom just came and told us what Nerehc’s been doing last night. Unfortunately, he escaped before we could do something. I heard he was planning a trip to Miracle City, Mexico at around 7:30 this evening. If you plan to catch him, you might wanna arrive a little early ’fore he does.”

“Miracle City? I’ve heard of that place.” Dillon spoke up. “It’s supposed to be a ‘spicy cesspool of crime and villainy.’”

“So, how come _you_ don’t help him?” Aurora asked her counterpart.

“I already told you. I have more important things to worry about. Like schoolwork. Don’t have time to help my brother in his little games.”

“All I can say is she is DEFINITELY your opposite.” Mason stated.

“Got that right. That color scheme SO does not work for me.” Aurora remarked.

“I could say the same about you. I mean, ’80’s clothing? You gotta quit living in the past.” Arorua stated, tonelessly still.

“Hey! FYI this was the LOOK back then! You seriously overuse the black and red theme.”

“Prithee, must thou fight now?” Fybi asked.

“She’s right. Our focus is on Nerehc.” Arorua reminded. “We can’t get distracted.”

“Hey, I’m still not done with you!” Aurora shouted.

“So, the plan is to fly over to Miracle City, Mexico at around sunset, and basically try and gang up on Cheren’s Negative in the hopes he’ll eventually get tired.” Artie summarized.

“That’s the general gist of it.” Sally replied.

“Okay, but before we head over, I need to drop by my house for a bit.” Cheren said as he walked off. “There’s something there that might be able to help us.”

**Uno Household**

Cheren landed his ship in the yard and hurried inside to find his mom still filling in papers at the living room table. “Oh, Cheren.” Rachel looked over when she heard him come in. “Did you find out where your Negative is?”

“Yeah, we’re going to stop him. But first, Mom, I need to borrow the Three Sacred Treasures.”

“What? Why?”

“We’re all going after him together and I don’t want my friends to get hurt as much. I need to borrow the Three Sacred Treasures so I’ll have a better chance at stopping him.”

“Cheren, remember what I told you: you’ll have to master the other weapons before I can trust you with the Sacred Treasures.”

“Mom, you didn’t trust me when everyone thought it was ME doing all that damage! The least you could do is trust me with these.”

Rachel sighed, “Cheren, I’m sorry we didn’t trust you were telling the truth. But the Three Sacred Treasures really _are_ dangerous weapons. I just wouldn’t be comfortable if-”

“Mom, please.” Cheren stepped closer with a pleading look in his eyes. “I have to borrow them. If I don’t stop him, he’s only gonna keep hurting people. I have to do what I can to stop him AND protect my friends. And besides, you said they aren’t meant to kill people, right? I won’t lose them, and I’ll be careful with them, I promise. Please, Mom.”

“Hmm…” Rachel looked away in thought. “Well, you have been getting better with your training… and I guess I owe it to you. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to trust you with them.”

“Aw, thanks, Mom.” Cheren smiled, hugging his mother. “You won’t regret it, I swear.” With that, the leader excitedly ran up to his room to enter the secret treehouse.

**Treehouse of Coolness**

“Three Sacred Treasures ACTIVATE!” Cheren exclaimed, kicking open the box as a beam of light erupted from it. “FORM OF-” The three weapons appeared upon his form, the Arrows of Light on his back, the Mirror Shield in his right hand, and the Master Sword in his left as he raised it skyward, “A really badass operative! Ho-ho yeah! This is what I’m talkin’ about! Get ready Nerehc ’cause here I come!”

**Desert area over Mexico**

As the sun was beginning to set over the desert, the many teams were soaring around the heavens in search of the evasive Negative. “Well, Miracle City’s just straight ahead, and it’s almost 7:30.” Artie spoke, driving Sector V’s C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. “Nerehc Onu should be showing up in a couple of-” The ship shook all of a sudden as lightning struck at them.

 _“Guys, we found ’im.”_ Melody called from her ship. Sector V stood up and looked outside their window as Nerehc flew around outside using his rocket-feet, smirking as he flew backwards away from them and waved.

“Hey, get back here!” Cheren yelled, leaping out the ship’s door. The Supreme Leader kicked his shoes together and activated their built-in rockets. “Thank you, Artie!” With that, Cheren shot after the Negative and rapidly swung the Master Sword at him.

Nerehc drew out the Devil’s Sword and clashed against Cheren’s blade before trying to fly away from him. “Grrr! Pablo!”

The small Mexican boy soared by them on a hang-glider as he played Nerehc’s theme music on his guitar. (Play the “Dark Pit Flight Theme” from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

 

_Stage 1: Canyon of Miracles_

_Mission: Catch the crazy Negative, Nerehc Onu!_

_Act 1_

“So, I see you decided to grab some new weapons.” Nerehc remarked.

“That’s right. You’re no match for the Three Sacred Treasures.”

“And I see you got some more air-worthy feet. But let’s see how long those shoes of yours can last. Just try and catch me.”

Cheren kept flying after the Negative as both of them swung their blades against the other. Nerehc flew further ahead, so Cheren tried to slow him down with Light Arrows. Nerehc slowed and flew behind his Positive to try and strike him from behind. Cheren dodged around and kicked Nerehc from above, making him plummet down a little. Nerehc regained control and flew further away, Cheren shooting downward and giving chase. The two were flying close to the ground as Cheren was above Nerehc, who turned to face up and swing more strikes against Cheren’s sword. Nerehc then flew around him in circles before shooting further ahead of him. Cheren added more gas to his rocket shoes and kept after him at high speed, the two rapidly flying around and throwing swings at the other.

The two ended up gripping the other’s neck as they tried scraping their heads along the hot and sandy ground. The two looked ahead and gasped as they were coming for a sandstorm in the desert. The two split apart as they were caught inside the sandy winds, Cheren squinting his eyes as he tried to keep his glasses on and see. He noticed Nerehc speeding around towards him, attempting a kick, but Cheren back-flipped and dodged and tried to throw punches at him. Nerehc shot up higher, and Cheren gave chase, the two eventually shooting straight up out of the windy storm and up above the clouds. They kept flying farther and farther before shooting back down through the clouds and toward the desert.

As Sector V and the operatives tried to keep up with them, the crew took notice of a bunch of ships coming from the direction where Cheren and Nerehc were headed. “Uh-oh. Looks like the Brotherhood wants in on this fight, too.” Artie observed.

“They’re probably pretty peeved that Nerehc took out their secret lair.” Aurora figured.

Both counterparts gasped and dodged as the Brotherhood ships launched missiles and projectiles at them. Both of them flew around and began slicing off the guns on tanks, then flew upwards to slice the wings off of Killer Moth’s moths. Cheren and Nerehc dodged to the side as Johnny Rancid and Johnny 13 flew by on their motorcycles. The two bikers turned around and gave chase as Johnny 13 sent his Shadow after them. Dillon York jumped out of the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and used Shadow Glide to fly down and tackle the Shadow. Mason and Haruka spewed Poison Breath down at Rancid, blinding the biker’s vision and causing him to crash in a pillar. Sheila punched Light Spheres down at Johnny 13, making the ghost shield his eyes in defense as he crashed into another pillar. Cheren and Nerehc evaded the Brotherhood’s tanks and shot toward a wall, shooting straight up and over it before they could crash. Nerehc flew ahead again and kicked fireballs at Cheren, but the Supreme Leader caught the flames in his Mirror Shield and bounced them back, Nerehc avoiding as he kept going ahead.

The two were headed into a twisty canyon area, where Nerehc zoomed around and lost him throughout the many walls. Cheren looked and saw Punk Rocket and Angel flying toward him, so the operative powered a Skyward Strike to send Angel falling down, then shot a Light Arrow at Punk Rocket’s guitar before flying more through the canyons. From a distance, Nerehc charged a jolt of lightning and fired it at one of the walls beside Cheren, who looked up and gasped when tons of boulders began coming down. Sector V and W’s ships flew down as both Lin and Michelle used Boulder-n-Chains to grab two of the falling boulders and used them to beat away the others. Cheren uncovered his vision and sighed in relief before keeping after his Negative.

The two flew higher above the canyons as Cheren shot arrows after Nerehc. Nerehc slowed down a little to get beside him as the two started to clash their weapons again. Nerehc shot behind Cheren and kicked him down to the dark trench below. Cheren regained control of his jetshoes and watched Nerehc continue to fly away, speeding after him. He watched his Negative soar over another jagged wall and kept after his tail. When he arrived over the wall, he viewed a field of several Brotherhood tanks, and noticed Nerehc taking land on one.

“Time for a little target practice!” Nerehc declared, taking the soldier out and controlling the tank himself as he locked onto Cheren.

Cheren gulped and barrel-rolled away to avoid being shot by the tank’s guns. He flew down behind a wall to take cover, but the wall was blown away by the tank. He flew away to take cover behind another moving tank, then quickly flew away before it was blown up. He then shot behind another tank that was only a few feet from Nerehc’s and flew out before it was blown up, going for the Negative’s tank and slicing it totally in half with a powered Skyward Strike. Nerehc was blown out of the tank, shaking his head before flying even faster from his double.

“You’re not getting to Miracle City on my watch!” Cheren yelled as his Negative was escaping into a region of steep mountains. Cheren skimmed the area from the heavens in search of where his Negative had gone to. But before he knew it, Nerehc had shot straight up and punched Cheren upside the head, causing the Positive to spiral around and for his glasses to drop to the far ground below. Cheren flew right-side-up again and shook his head from the dizziness, his eyes squinting as the world before him became very blurry.

“Aw, what’s wong?” Nerehc asked in a cocky, babyish tone as he flew around him. “Wittle Chewen can’t see without his gwasses? Any moment now, you’ll lose those precious weapons of yours, too- OOF.” The Negative was instantly zapped by a laser from down below, causing him to plummet to the ground.

“The Ding Dong Daddy don’t ever miss diddly.” The road-loving villain, Ding Dong Daddy, said. His car was flung away however when Anthony and Michelle took land on the ground and sent him flying using earthbending (but it was really Michelle’s skill that did it).

Sector V flew beside Cheren as Aurora said, “Cheren, you won’t be able to fight him without your glasses. Fly down and look for ’em. We’ll take it from here.” With that, the group of ships flew toward the mountain range.

“Ohhh…” Cheren groaned, struggling to see clearly. The Positive slowly drifted toward the ground to begin the search for his glasses. (End song.)

Nerehc hurried into a center area of the mountain range and panted heavily as Pablo took land on his glider beside him. The Negative tried to kick flames out of his feet, but was unable to fly. “Crud! Ding Dong Daddy took out my flight. I’ve gotta escape ’em through the mountains. You stay here and just… play that guitar or somethin’.” With that, the rogue child ran ahead.

Pablo just looked in his direction and shrugged as he calmly played his guitar. (Play “Ruins of the Temple” from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

_Act 2: Miracle Ruins_

The three ships took land in the mountains as the operatives all stepped out. The relaxing music that came from Pablo’s guitar echoed throughout the mountains. “Okay, Nerehc’s been temporarily grounded, so he couldn’t have gone far on foot. We’ll split up and go after him.” Aurora instructed. “Sector L will be a team, Sector W, Sector V, and the werecats and aliens will be teams. Now spread out and go after him.” Everyone nodded and split up into different directions.

Melody, Danny, and Eric made their way down a narrow, snaky pathway, watching as Plasmus blobs emerged from the walls. Both Melody and Danny bended water out of their bottles to form Water Fists, using them to squish and splatter the reddish-pink blobs. A bunch of agents from H.I.V.E. Academy were charging through as well, but the two waterbenders covered them in the liquid and froze them solid. The trio kept passing through and eventually reached a small beach area that was surrounded by the mountain walls, overlooking the ocean as the sun set over the horizon. Eric tapped their shoulders and pointed over at their right, indicating the destructive Negative attacking Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd. Melody switched on her wristwatch communicator and spoke, “This is Mel to Aurora, we found him at the coastside.”

_“Good. Take him down, but be careful.”_

As Nerehc easily attacked Gizmo and See-More, he was suddenly bashed and sent flying toward the sea by a giant fist. The Negative stood and looked up at Melody and Danny readying their Water Fists. Nerehc gritted his teeth and shot fire, but the duo spun and dodged as they splashed water at him. Nerehc rolled to the side and continued to shoot flames around the place, in which Eric cowardly dodged and ducked. “Umm… I’ll just watch from over here, thank you.” The nerd stated before carefully backing away.

“Well, Melody, I must say that is a very impressive look for you.” Nerehc smirked, dodging another watery punch.

“Hey, you keep quiet. I finally got my hair the way I like it and you go and ruin it.”

“Uh-huh. I’m surprised you’re actually trying to fight me. The fact you’re all in KNN would make me believe you’re out of practice. Sittin’ around, telling boring news stories, never getting any REAL missions. All you really do in your spare time is make that pretty self of yours look good. You got no chance against someone who goes out in the field.”

“Then care to explain how we’re totally kicking your-” Danny was silenced when Nerehc sped over and delivered a powerful kick against his fat stomach, causing him to bounce and roll away.

“Point blank, fatty.” Nerehc then shifted attention back to Melody. “Two news anchors can bend, but don’t know a thing about fighting.”

“You wanna put your money where your mouth is?” Melody asked.

“Nah. Easy gambles don’t do it for me. I’ve already taken out the two nerds. That just leaves the babe.” Melody kept jumping around to avoid Nerehc’s fireballs. She slammed her right Water Fist to the ground to force herself up and over, attempting to bring the other fist down on Nerehc, who only jumped further back. The Negative then charged over, and the two gripped the other’s arms as they began to push against the other. Nerehc only lit his hands with fire to burn Mel, then jumped to spin-kick Melody across the face and knock her down. “Hehe.” Nerehc chuckled cockily, then raised a brow at feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and- “GAAH!” his glasses were suddenly swiped as Eric sprayed inhaler in his eyes.

“That’s for pushing me!”

“Oh, forget you guys!” Nerehc yelled, and with that, he snapped his fingers and caused a dark vortex to open behind him, jumping inside as it vanished.

“He can do that?!” Melody exclaimed.

“Better call the others.” Danny suggested. Melody switched on her wristwatch and began to do so.

As Sector V progressed up a hill, Aurora received a call from Melody. “Hello?”

_“Aurora, this is Mel. Nerehc just escaped through a vortex.”_

“What?”

 _“Oh yeah, he can do that.”_ Arorua called and responded. _“Our mom’s been teaching him all of her moves, including that. It’s part of darknessbending. He’s still in training though, so he can’t warp too far.”_

“Good. Then he should still be around. Keep looking for him, guys.”

**With Sector W**

“We’re on it.” Anthony responded as he and his team were currently walking down a small trail down a cliffside. At the end of said trail, the group stopped before a pitch-black cave.

“Umm… we’re not going in there, are we?” Harvey asked.

“Duh. We have to find Nerehc. You never know where he might be.” Anthony answered.

“But, uh… I don’t like the dark.”

“Don’t worry, Harvey.” Sally smiled, taking her brother’s hand. “We’ll keep you safe. Anthony and Michelle can use Seismic Sense to lead us through.”

“Actually, just me.” Michelle corrected. “Anthony doesn’t know how to, yet.” She smiled victoriously.

Anthony glared at her and said, “Let’s just go. Okay, everyone hold hands so we don’t get lost.” The group of 7-year-olds (and Michelle) all linked to form a chain as Michelle led from the front, keeping her eyes closed as she felt the path ahead of them using Seismic Sense.

“Watch out, guys.” Michelle cautioned as she carefully led them over a thin bridge that led over some rushing water. When they reached the other side, they found their selves in a cavern with several pillars connecting the floor and ceiling, and a hole in the ceiling where light shone out. Anthony gasped and ducked everyone out of the way to avoid a sudden bolt of lightning. The crew looked over as Nerehc blew the smoke from his fingers.

“There he is! Get ’im!” Anthony cried, and the group drew their weapons and began to battle the Negative. Nerehc tried shooting fire at Aranea, but the short girl easily ducked and rolled along the ground as she shot her C.O.N.E.-C.A.N.N.O.N. at Nerehc, hitting his wrist and making him shake the pain off. Nerehc looked to the side and jumped before Anthony could slide an earthquake at him. Nerehc’s wrists were suddenly tied around by yo-yos as Sally and Harvey tried to pull him from opposite ends. The Negative pulled his left arm in and yanked Harvey away, ducking and allowing the boy to shoot into his sister and knock her down.

Nerehc broke free of the yo-yos and quickly began dodging as Anthony chucked rocks at him, sending them from the ground. “Well, if it isn’t the shoeless Sector Leader. Still sucking at earthbending?”

“What’s it to you?” Anthony asked, kicking another rock at Nerehc.

Nerehc dodged it and continued, “You know, I have a cousin that looks like you. And he is really annoying. Could he BE any more nice?? Bluch! He’s your Negative. That’s why I’d much rather have you as a cousin. Operatives as evil and selfish as you are don’t come around often.”

“Put a cork in it!” Anthony yelled, kicking another rock chunk at Nerehc, who dodged again. The Negative was then pelted to the side of the head by Michelle, and he immediately shot flames along the floor that went over and burned her feet. Michelle screamed in pain and fell over as Nerehc smirked. However, Fybi suddenly shot over and shoved Nerehc away, flying above near the ceiling. The Negative glared and tried to shoot lightning at the angel, but she quickly dodged around, making him strike the ceiling and for rocks to come down. She aimed a foot forward and attempted a Screw Kick as she shot down, but Nerehc dodged, grabbed her ankle, and swung and bashed her against the ground.

Nerehc clutched Fybi’s wings and declared, “I wonder what happens if a Nimbi loses her wings?” And he was about to set her wings aflame.

Filled with rage, Anthony began kicking harder rock chunks at Nerehc’s head, eventually knocking the Negative to his back and sliding him under the hole in the ceiling. Anthony stomped the ground, and sent Nerehc flying out. The crew climbed out of the hole and watched as a group of Dai Li Agents surrounded Nerehc.

The Negative got to his feet and snapped open another vortex before jumping inside. The agents directed their attention at the Sector W team before proceeding to fight them.

**With Vweeb’s group**

_“He got away from us, guys.”_ Anthony’s voice spoke through their wristwatches. _“He’s hiding somewhere else.”_

“Okay.” Makava replied. “We’ll keep looking.”

“Dude sure is fast, I’ll give him that.” Berry commented as the four began a trek up a rather long trail.

“You think we can catch him?” Lilac asked doubtfully.

“Well, we have to try.” Makava said. “If we don’t, Nerehc will only keep hurting people.”

“WHOA!” They jumped back when lightning struck the ground before them.

“There he is!” Vweeb exclaimed, pointing up at the top of a mountain. Nerehc charged another blast of lightning and struck down, the four dodging behind a stone pillar.

“’Guess he’s working on his aim.” Makava figured.

“What now??” Lilac shouted.

“Just avoid him and keep moving forward. Let’s go.” They ran behind another pillar and avoided a lightning strike, continuing up the trail as Nerehc was charging up another. When he finished, they crouched behind a wall and avoided before continuing. As they came to a bridge, the four crouched down to hide behind the bridge’s railing, crawling their way across. When they made it to the other side, they tried to crawl out, but went back in when another lightning shot at them. They peeked outside and found the rest of the way pretty straight, with nothing to hide behind. They went back behind to avoid another lightning strike.

“Boy, he is _not_ letting us in.” Makava observed.

“I’ll get ’im.” Vweeb offered. “I’ll hurry over and distract him, giving you girls enough time to catch up.” With that, the half-Kateenian ran out from behind the railing, dashing his way up the rest of the gargantuan trail, undetected by Nerehc. The alien was quickly growing tired of going up the wide trail, but kept pressing forward. Eventually, he was able to reach Nerehc, who was still turned away from him as he tried to zap lightning down at the girls. Still unnoticed by him, Vweeb ran up to the Negative and crawled up his pants leg.

“Hey!” Nerehc yelled, shaking around and trying to swat the crawling alien in his pants.

“Now’s our chance.” Makava whispered as they hurried the rest of the way. By the time they made it, Nerehc had grabbed Vweeb and thrown him against the ground. He drew out his sword and was about to stab him, but his blade was instantly held back by Makava’s dual swords. Makava clashed her weapons against his, but Nerehc flipped back, and was instantly tackled by Lilac and Berry, causing them all to roll down the steep hill. Nerehc tossed the werecats off him and stabbed his sword in the hill, able to stand and run up the slope.

Makava watched him from the ledge as Nerehc leapt right over, landing on the safe side. Vweeb drew out his ray gun and tried to shoot Nerehc, but the Negative easily shielded the tiny blasts with his sword before trying to stomp Vweeb, who leapt around like a grasshopper. “Heh. Aren’t you a brave little Kateenian. My mom always told me about your people, how prideful they are. And we always laugh.”

“I heard it before.” Vweeb said, continuing to jump Nerehc’s sword swings.

“You may be strong on your own planet, but you’re all nothing here. I can destroy a thousand of your people in minutes. You’re HOPELESS.” He tried to stomp him again, but Vweeb dodged.

“A lot of people who underestimate the Kateenians don’t live to tell the tale!” Vweeb argued.

“How bold. Well, we’ll see how ‘special’ you feel when you end up another squashed blob on my shoe.” Vweeb kept jumping rapidly as Nerehc kept stabbing down at him. He quickly defended when Makava swung her swords, clashing against her blades before knocking them out of her hands and sending them falling over the edge. Nerehc smirked and tipped his sword at Makava’s neck, but Vweeb took this time to crawl up his pants leg again. Nerehc jumped around some more to try and shake Vweeb out, but the Negative ended up slipping and falling over the edge.

Nerehc kept rolling along the ground before finally landing hard on the surface below, Vweeb bouncing out. The Negative looked and saw the Girl Squad surrounding him, snapping his fingers and escaping through another vortex. The Girl Squad decided to focus their attention on Vweeb and shot their Girlifyers, but Lilac and Berry dropped down and defended him, unaffected by the shots as they ran to battle the girls.

**With Sector V**

Sector V had finally arrived at the top of a steep hill, finding themselves at some old temple ruin. After stopping to catch their breath, they faced directly ahead as Nerehc was engaged in battle with Food Patrol, Cheese Ninjas, and Hungry Men. “There he is!” Aurora exclaimed as they charged forward. After he was finished knocking out a Cheese Ninja, Nerehc flipped behind Aurora to avoid her fire punch, kicking the Sector Leader down. Chris tried to punch some fireballs at him, but Nerehc jumped behind and kicked him down beside his sister. Dillon snuck over using Shadow Veil and grabbed Nerehc by his legs as he pulled him into his shadow. Dillon laid a beating upon the Negative before tossing him out of the shadow, letting Kirie Beatles grab and start spin-punching him.

Nerehc jumped away from the Beatles child, defending with his sword as Artie shot his Diffusion Rifle. He ran to slice Artie’s weapon in half, then jumped away to avoid Sheila’s Light Spheres. Nerehc charged and swung his blade at the Faunus raccoon, but Sheila was able to hold him back, and Haruka wrapped a Poison Whip around his left leg and pulled him down. Mason then burped some Poison Breath in his face, making Nerehc shield his eyes and cough before standing and jumping away from the gas cloud. He rapidly spun his sword around when Haylee unleashed a barrage of gumballs from her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., carefully taking steps backward. The Negative ended up tripping on Dillon’s leg, which stuck out of the shadow of a pillar that Dillon was hiding in. Afterwards, both Chris and Aurora combined their firebending, spun around, and launched two fireballs at the Negative, sending him falling and bouncing down the steep slope that led them up there. (End song.)

“Enough!” Nerehc yelled, shooting to his feet as fire erupted. “Where’s Cheren? I wanna deal with him RIGHT NOW!”

At this time, Cheren was still crawling around the ground in search for his missing glasses. Along his way, he crawled up to a pair of feet, looking up as Lin stood over him with his glasses. “Are these yours?”

“Alright!” Cheren cheered, taking the glasses back. “Thanks, Lin. Now to get after my Negative.”

The four teams had made their back to the central area of the mountains as Nerehc stood there, waiting. “Well? Cheren gonna show himself or what?”

“Right here.” Nerehc looked over as Cheren approached from one of the entries, holding his weapons ready.

“He he.” Nerehc smirked. “Perfect timing.” The Negative snapped his fingers and caused walls of purple fire to appear and surround Cheren and Nerehc in the battlefield, keeping everybody else out. “Are you ready?”

Cheren drew his sword, and they both yelled, “LET’S DO THIS!” (Play Dark Pit’s Theme from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

 

_Boss fight: Nerehc EiznekCm Onu_

Nerehc dashed to the side and shot fireballs at Cheren, but he caught them and bounced them back in his Mirror Shield. Nerehc did a spin attack and batted the fireballs away as Cheren shot over and tried to swing at him, but Nerehc back-flipped and flew around Cheren in a circle, making flames appear and float along his path. Cheren jumped and dodged when the flames shot at him, then quickly swung his sword when Nerehc shot over to clash with him. Cheren was able to push Nerehc back with the Mirror Shield, making his guard drop so that Cheren could lay a few hits on him. Nerehc recovered and flew around his opponent again to shoot fireballs, which Cheren ran out of the way and avoided. Nerehc then flew higher up and further away as he aimed his sword at Cheren, swooping down in an attempt to stab him. Cheren dodged and rolled around his Negative before striking upward and knocking him to the ground.

Nerehc stood and jumped into a vortex, coming out beside Cheren and pushing him down. Before Cheren could stand, Nerehc had jumped in again, this time coming out behind Cheren and kicking him against a fallen column. When Cheren looked back, he gasped and rolled away before Nerehc could stab at him. Nerehc got his sword stuck in the column and pulled it out before Cheren came to clash with him again. Cheren swung at his legs, but Nerehc jumped and kicked him away. Cheren recovered and jumped behind before Nerehc sliced his sword down. Nerehc turned and clashed with him again before Cheren jumped back. Nerehc rapidly tossed fireballs at him, but Cheren swiftly jumped and kicked off from pillar to pillar around the battlefield before shooting into his counterpart and dealing several blows against him.

The two leapt away from each other as Nerehc flew several feet in the air. The Negative raised his hands and began charging a huge ball of lightning. Once he was finished, he broke it into five smaller balls and sent them flying at the Positive, who quickly performed a spin attack to send them back. The two kept repeating this and sending the balls back at the other. Eventually, Nerehc failed to send them back and took a powerful shock from his own lightning. As he remained shaking and jittering in the air, Cheren pulled out his Light Arrow and struck the Negative’s chest, and Nerehc endured extreme shocking as he slowly sunk to the ground. Nerehc got down on one knee and panted heavily as the purple flames surrounding the field died down. Cheren approached his opposite with a victorious smirk as Nerehc looked up and glared at him.

“All right…” Nerehc panted, “There’s only one thing to do now:”

Nerehc’s crying voice echoed throughout the whole canyon: _“MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!”_ (End song.)

A few minutes later, they had all gone to the outside of the mountains where the parents were waiting, including Lehcar and Yllaw as Nerehc depressedly walked into their pitch-black car. “And when we get home, we’re going to have a SERIOUS talk about running rampant in other universes.” Lehcar scolded.

“Yes, Mom.” Nerehc responded, getting into his seat beside Arorua, as well as his brother, Sirhc.

“Thanks for coming to tell us, Mika.” Yllaw said to the woman.

“Hehe, no problem.” Mika grinned.

“Our apologies for Nerehc’s behavior.” Lehcar said. “Sometimes, he can never seem to control himself.”

“Ahh, it’s okay.” Rachel smiled. “Kids these days, right?”

“I’ll straighten him out soon enough.” Lehcar stated fiercely as she and Yllaw got into their vehicle. “Let’s go home, kids.” The woman started her car and proceeded to drive off, with Pablo sitting in the open trunk and playing a quiet, peaceful tune on his guitar.

As they were driving across the desert, Lehcar kept focus on the road ahead as she asked, “Son, what did I tell you about going out and wreaking havoc?”

“I know, Mom.” Nerehc told her, keeping his head down. “Don’t get caught.”

“That’s my boy.” Lehcar smiled. “We’ll keep brushing up on your training tomorrow. _Then_ you can go fight Rachel’s son again.”

“Heh. Cheren got off easy this time. I can’t wait to face him again.” Nerehc said with an evil smirk. Arorua only folded her arms and looked away grumpily, while Sirhc looked terrified and quivering, afraid how violent Nerehc would be in the future.

As Rachel watched the car drive off, she then turned as Cheren approached her. “Mom, I still have the Three Sacred Treasures.”

“Hehe.” She grinned. “So you do. I guess I was right to trust you with them after all.”

“Yeah, you should’ve seen it!” Artie exclaimed. “That Negative didn’t stand a chance! He was all, ‘BSSH-BSSHH.’ And Cheren did a, ‘KER-SLICE’!”

“Haha, yes.” Nigel chuckled. “Even so, it’s probably best to save the Three Sacred Treasures in case of emergencies.”

“Well, it’s great that we at least cleared that mess up.” Fanny said. “And speakin’ of which… we brought someone along with us.” The Irish woman stepped aside to reveal Francis and Panini.

“Panini!” Cheren beamed, running over to embrace his friend in a hug. “You’re all better!”

“Hehehe! Of course I am! Don’t forget, YOU’RE the wimpy one here.”

“We’re sorry we didn’t believe you before, Cheren.” Francis apologized.

“Yeah. We should’ve trusted you from the start.” Rachel followed.

“That goes double for me.” Melody said, shamefully.

“Ahh, it’s okay, guys. I’m just lucky to have a bunch of friends like you to help me. You make my job a lot easier, you know?”

“Hey, no one likes sitting around in a boring office all day and getting picked on for stuff they didn’t do.” Lin grinned, punching Cheren’s arm playfully.

“Well, if we’re all done here, who wants to go to Goofy Goober’s?” Mika asked. “A little ice cream party might be what we need to celebrate after an adventure like that.”

“YAAAY!” Shouts of agreement erupted from the crowd as they all piled into their ships, about to take off.

From behind one of the mountain walls, the Brotherhood villains watched them leave. “Hmm. Well, that was anti-climactic.” Mumbo said.

“Guys, look!” Jack Spicer exclaimed, pointing out in the distance. “There’s Miracle City! Biggest crime scene in the world! Wanna go over and wreck the place?”

“Heck yeah, let’s get over there!” Johnny Rancid exclaimed. Cheers erupted throughout the crowd of villains as they all headed for the city.

“HOLD IT!”

They immediately stopped, turning to find a gray bird perched on a small rock. They stepped closer, seeing a familiar tiny bean beside that bird. “Ah heard y’all was lookin’ fer a new leader. Perhaps _Ah_ c’n fill in that role.”

**Unknown Location**

The image of Nerehc destroying the town of Quahog played upon a crystal ball, which emitted green energy. _“Ugh. Look at the boy, destroying things like he OWNS the place.”_ spoke the echoing voice of a female figure. _“Humans make me so MAD. The world’s better off without them!”_

__

_

Goddess of Nature  
VIRIDI

_

__

_“Mmm, if it’s any consolation, Mistress Viridi, the boy is being punished now.”_ The silhouette of a male butler spoke.

__

_

Forces of Nature Commander  
ARLON THE SERENE

_

__

_“I know, but it still aggravates me. How ALL of them just do what they want without care of who or what they hurt. I just wanna STEP on all of them.”_

_“Uh, so why don’t you?”_ another lady asked, her silhouetted form polishing her nails in the darkness. _“You are a goddess, right?”_

__

_

Forces of Nature, a Birkan Nimbi  
“Lightning Flash” PHOSPHORA

_

__

_“Yes, but I’m under house arrest. Stupid angel. But you are on to something, Phosphora, and I am way ahead! Already, I’ve fixed up my first Minish Door! Now I’ll just think of where to set it, and pretty soon those humans will have a taste of their own medicine!”_

_“Mmm, but Mistress Viridi, are Minish Doors not supposed to only be placed once a century?”_ Arlon asked.

_“Ahh, who cares, Arlon? Whatever helps destroy those humans quicker. If this first Minish Door works correctly, I’ll know to set up hundreds more, and those puny little humans will think TWICE before harming the creatures of my world! EEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!”_

 

**And so this story draws to a close. Lol might not’ve been the best, but I guess it was a pretty good intro to Nerehc. X) The next story in the Nextgen Series will be _Mason and the Minish Door_. Lllater!**


	4. Arorua’s Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arorua's inner thoughts on how she feels about her brother, Nerehc.

**Kinda funny what happens when you try to go to sleep, and you can only think of sad sh**.**

**_Arorua’s Hatred_ **

My name is Arorua EiznekCm Onu. You may have heard of me. Daughter of Lehcar A. EiznekCm, and granddaughter of Ganondorf A. Dragmire. Aka, the reincarnation of the Devil. So yes, my siblings and me are sort of half-demons, from our mother’s genes. Everyone remembers Ganondorf as the Dark Lord who once tried to destroy the world with demonic hordes. But no one expected him to have a daughter, namely Lehcar EiznekCm, who was the Negative opposite of Rachel T. McKenzie. And because she was Ganondorf’s daughter, she inherited part of his dark powers. And when my mother slayed Ganondorf a little around 20 years ago, she absorbed his full powers. And then she ended up married and having kids. So you’d think the same thing would happen again, right? Well, it did. Unfortunately…

My older brother and I were really young at the time, so we didn’t really care much. We heard we were about to get another younger brother. But when we got a little older, and our mom told us about our family history, I never begun to hate anyone more than Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. My little brother, whom our mother favorited and cared for more than me or Sirhc. My little brother, who was granted the gifts of darkness by the one who stole them from her own father.

My mother was the first born of Ganondorf’s two children, so it’s only logical that she would be granted his powers, right? So why was it, even when I was here first, my “adorable” little brother got to be our mother’s favorite? Okay, technically, I was born second, but my older brother, Sirhc is too much of a wimp as it is, just like my mom’s little brother. But I’m no coward like him, and I have more competence than either of them. So why did my mom miraculously decide that Nerehc would inherit her fortune and not me? It’s always “My Sweet Nerehc” this and “Little Nerry” that! And all he does with his power is goof around and set things on fire for the fun of it.

Our mom always told us that Ganondorf always treated her badly and she didn’t want to be anything like him. She said she wanted to give her kids the respect she wanted from them. But does she? No. Not really. I’m always getting in trouble for being mean to wittle Nerry. She never cared about her kids equally, she cares about Nerehc far more than me or Sirhc. Why did he get to be the favorite? Why did my mom decide to love him so much? Because I wasn’t a complete lunatic like him? Whatever. I’ve always dreamed of crushing my brother, squishing him to the heel of my boot like a gross little beetle. Then my mom would HAVE to give me her power. There’s no one else that could fulfill her place when she was gone. We all know Sirhc didn’t have the brawn to do so.

But she probably wouldn’t. She’d probably slit me for killing her sweet little devil. At least Sirhc wouldn’t do that. Sirhc could probably turn his fear against his foes. Maybe. It doesn’t matter. Nerehc will always be our mom’s favorite. No matter what he does, no matter what excuse she has, she’ll take him over us. …And I will always hate him for it.

My stoopid little brother.

 

**Annnd yeah. Been a while since I did a first-person POV. Ahh, I’ve been watching too much _Naruto_ lately. And watching _Homestuck_. That’s a good show.**

**“IT’S A WEBCOMIC!!”**

**Oh. Yeah. Right. Ah-he-hem.**


End file.
